Plan Z
by WynnRose
Summary: Cammie has taken on the role of Guardian Angel to all field operatives, swooping in and saving lives on mission at a time. But when she tells her old friends to take it easy will they listen?


_Life is too short for you to waste your time looking for me. I cannot be found. You will hear about me and quite possibly marvel at the things that I have done. Please do not try to hack into my files, that information will hurt too much, which is why I have personally protected the file. I will be a savior to all, a protector to all. When you are in a tight pressed situation, just know that I am near. I will be your guardian angel. This is my way of telling you that I love each and every one of you, but I do this to protect you. Live your life to the fullest, never take for granted and make sure to be careful, to be good. Before you have to be the best. I never want to see you in my position, this is my only request from all of you. Don't disappoint me, please. That will be how you show me you still love me. Protect each other, have each other's back and never forget about each other. I know you won't disappoint. Take comfort in the fact that I will always be watching, I'll always be your plan Z. I love you._

_ Love,_

_Cameron Ann Morgan_

That was the last contact that Cammie had with anyone from her world before the incident, even just thinking about it she almost got a chill. But the best in the CIA doesn't get a chill does she? No, she doesn't, she can't. She was the face, so to speak, of the CIA and being such she had to be the strongest, the best. But that was no longer a challenge. Cameron Morgan didn't really even exist anymore. In her stead were a constant string of covers, none of which had a constant place to call home, any family or friends. No attachment what so ever. None. That is what it meant to be the best of the best in her world. That is why she wouldn't wish this on the worst people of the world, the people she took down every week. Cammie didn't allow anyone who had anything left to go on high-risk missions, she went in there stead, she risked her life so they wouldn't have to. Though no one knew it she was the invisible force that ran the agency, that assigned the missions. But she was also the one that went in and saved the agents when they went wrong. She saved countless lives and the death total of the CIA had gone down drastically. She introduced new training methods that all agents participated in and they were made better for it. The only one that saw the real Cammie and got to keep their memory was the Director.

The last time the real Cammie had been seen by anyone was the day she was captured by the COC. The day she found out Amy Goode really wasn't the leader of the terrorist organization, that her father, Christopher Morgan was. The day that Cammie knew real pain. Real torture, the day she vowed she would not let anyone go through the same thing.

It took a year, a year of constant torture, for her to plot and execute her escape. Once she was out she made her revenge, she took the COC down, all by herself. Something not even Joseph Solomon had been able to do. That is when she went to the director with a proposition. That he would teach her and guide her until her first real mission, which she set on the day of her 19th birthday. He could not tell anyone she was with him, she would be the guardian angel, the ghost. She could be the best there ever was. No one would know what happened to her except him. That is how the Director became Cam's pusdeo father.

Now it had been five years since Cam's first mission. She was twenty-four and kept to her promise. It hurt her how many times she had had to save her friends.

Number of times she had to save each:

Rebecca Baxter Newman- 5 times

Grant Newman-7 times

Macey McHenry-4 times

Elizabeth Sutton Anderson-3 times

Jonas Anderson-2 times

Joseph Solomon-1 time

Rachel Morgan-1 time

Zachary Goode-0 times

She had to save Bex and Grant, who were now newly-weds many times because they took a lot of high-risk missions, much to her displeasure. Macey, being the vice president's daughter, had too recognizable face to participate in missions, so she took a job as the C&A teacher at Gallagher, but there were always low-level kidnap attempts. Liz and Jonas had gotten married when they were twenty and were almost inseparable, being the best hackers there were always a few kidnapping attempts made on them as well. Solomon and her mother had gotten caught up in a bad mission when they tried to find her, so she had to swoop in and save them. But Zach had listened, he went on hard missions, but he made sure he was good and didn't need saving that was why he was number two in the agency. So now you are up to date. This is where our story will take place, enjoy.

Zachary Goode walked into the agency and all eyes fell on him, but he put on his smirk and gleaming eyes. His perfect cover. Grant appeared by his side, the "Brawny Duo" as they were usually referred to.

"Hey Man, how was Korea?" He asked half asleep, sipping his coffee gingerly. Goode laughed.

"Boring, you got a hangover?" He asked chuckling a little. Grant scrunched up his face a little.

"I wish! Brant didn't sleep at all! And Bex made me get him every time." He griped. Zach laughed harder.

"Isn't he two years old?" He asked, weren't kids supposed to sleep through the night…

"Yeah, but he keeps having a nightmare. In it apparently he…he see's Cam save us on a mission. But the only time he saw us get caught was three months ago, and neither me or Bex remember it. He's convinced Cam saved us then wiped our memories…" He trailed off, Zach guessed he missed a lot when he was in Korea.

Although he tried to move one after Cammie, he couldn't. Just hearing her name sent a wave of pain through him, he wound was still fresh. His only way to feel like he was near her was to be number two in the rankings, right behind her.

"You remember the letter, she probably did save you, and any other time you woke up in the hospital without any memory of how you got there, which is about 7 times now," Zach said smirking.

"Ugh, too early for the cockiness Goode," Grant whined.

"Oh good." The Director said when he saw them sitting in the Café "Come with me, please." They followed him to his office. "Please sit,"

"Now, Blackthrone and Gallagher are currently in between teachers, and I would like to know if you would consider taking the positions for a short time?" The Director went ahead and got it out there. Zach and Grant exchanged a swift glance with one unspoken question in between them. Teachers? They were too good to not be in the field!

"Now I know you are in your primes, however something large is going to go down and She doesn't want you involved in it." They knew who She was. She was Cammie. Immediately they consented. They would do anything Cam wanted.

"Alright, Rebecca, Elizabeth, Jonas and of course Macey will be your co-teachers. Pack your bags boys. Oh and bring your son with Newman."

Zach dumped his things from Korea on the floor and emptied two drawers into a suit case and he was done packing, well at least done "man-packing" as McHenry would put it, she would totally flip a shit. Majorly.


End file.
